Aconsejando a la Juventud
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: One-Shot: Cuando has vivido tanto, te sorprendes de las irreverencias de las nuevas generaciones. Tsunade ayuda a cierto chico de cejas pobladas a no dejarse vencer en el campo amoroso. LeeSaku auspiciado por Tsunade.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es mío!

* * *

**ACONSEJANDO A LA JUVENTUD**

_Por Stefy Taijiya_

En el despacho de la Quinta Hokage todo transcurría con normalidad. La suave brisa primaveral se colaba por la ventana, los pájaros cantaban y el sol brillaba. Era el típico día perfecto, aunque claro, la sannin no podía disfrutarlo del todo. Envidiaba a los aldeanos porque, a fin de cuentas, ellos podían hacer lo que querían sin tener que estar atados a una montaña de documentos.

—¿Habré hecho algo malo para merecer esto? —se quejó entre dientes.

Shizune entró sin avisar, y para desgracia de la rubia, llevaba consigo otra pila más de papeles, todos ellos listos para ser leídos cuidadosamente y luego firmados.

—No olvide la celebración de esta noche... —le dijo su asistente con cautela y esperando encontrar un semblante distante en la mujer.

Tsunade hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Inició su tediosa tarea de aprobar solicitudes, asignar misiones, actualizar los datos, firmar alianzas con demás aldeas shinobi, mantener el orden... dicho en otras palabras, _el deber de un Kage_.

Recordó entonces una de aquellas primaveras de su pasada juventud. A su lado se encontraba Dan, su novio, y juntos observaban el sueño materializado del Primer Hokage: la Aldea Escondida entre las Hojas. Dan le susurraba dulces palabras y ella no hacía más que sonrojarse y reírse. En esos tiempos la felicidad era absoluta y a ella ni siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que pronto todo aquello se desvanecería.

El hermoso día se esfumaba minuto a minuto y el brillante astro iba perdiendo la intensidad de sus irradiaciones. Tsunade terminó con el último trámite justo cuando el cielo empezó a teñirse de naranja y las nubes a difuminarse en un precioso espectáculo. ¿Qué mejor para disfrutarlo que con unos cuantos tragos?

—¡Shizune, tráeme una botella de licor! —llamó a gritos.

—Pe-pero, Tsunade-sama... —balbuceó ella, preocupada— ¿No le parece que debería descansar un poco de la bebida?

—Quiero mi licor... —murmuró la rubia, para después gritar con voz que no parecía humana— ¡¡AHORA!!!

Completamente asustada, la joven asistente obedeció y le llevó a la Quinta una de sus preciadas botellas, aquellas de color blanco que dentro contenían un líquido transparente y al mismo tiempo fuerte: sake.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! —se despidió sin darle oportunidad a la pelinegra de protestar o agregar cualquier otra cosa.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la Hokage caminó por la aldea. Se sorprendió mucho al ver una multitud de jóvenes tomados de las manos y dando un paseo romántico en los alrededores. La mayoría de ellos se besaba descaradamente ante sus ojos y en vez de molestarse, Tsunade susurró divertida:

—¡Cómo han cambiado los tiempos!

Decidió dejar que las nuevas generaciones disfrutaran, así que fue en busca de un lugar más tranquilo para beber. Descartó el Monumento a los Caídos en Batalla, puesto que aquel sitio era deprimente y sólo podía traerle pensamientos negativos. Por descarte quedaba como opción el pequeño puente cercano al parque.

Para ese entonces ya la luna menguante había tomado posesión del firmamento y un innumerable séquito de estrellas seguía su ejemplo. La mujer mayor se disponía a retirar el corcho de la botella cuando, de pronto, advirtió que no estaba sola.

Un joven chuunin de diecisiete años contemplaba las apacibles aguas del arroyo al tiempo que arrojaba en ellas delicados pétalos de flores, sólo para saber que serían arrastrados por la corriente a un lugar incierto. Sus grandes ojos negros denotaban una profunda nostalgia y constantemente suspiraba, haciendo juego con el lejano lamento de las lechuzas ocultas entre los árboles.

Conmovida por aquella alma que parecía estar penando, la sannin se acercó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—¡Buenas noches, Lee! —lo saludó— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Tsunade-sama! —casi se cae ante la mención de su nombre.

La rubia se percató del humilde ramo de flores que descansaba en una de las manos vendadas del muchacho y que en esos momentos estaba perdiendo la sencilla belleza que tenía.

—Y dime, ¿a quién se lo pensabas dar? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo. Se carcajeó al ver que el shinobi se había ruborizado— ¿A mi alumna, verdad?

Con el paso del tiempo, Tsunade se dio cuenta del ferviente amor que Lee sentía hacia Sakura Haruno y todo porque el joven siempre se mostró atento con ella, especialmente en los momentos en los que la kunoichi estaba deprimida.

—Así es, Tsunade-sama —respondió él, cabizbajo— Pero aunque lo hubiera aceptado, los sentimientos de Sakura-san nunca cambiarán.

La Quinta meneó su cabeza, desaprobando la actitud del muchacho de cejas pobladas. No lo había visto tan decaído desde que tenía aproximadamente catorce años.

—¿Este es el Rock Lee que se arriesgó a operarse sabiendo que podía morir en el intento?

El interpelado alzó su vista, sorprendido ante estas palabras.

—¿Te estás dejando vencer por un simple rechazo? —continuó reclamándole la rubia—. Pensé que nunca renunciarías a tus sueños.

—No, no he renunciado, es sólo que... —arrancó el último pétalo de la rosa blanca que sostenía—... ella jamás me verá como yo la veo. Además, sé que a ella ahora le gusta Naruto y la comprendo... él es mejor que yo, especialmente en lo físico...

_«No debí enviar a Gai a esa misión. Ahora tendré que reemplazarlo en esto de animar al chico...»_, se dijo a sí misma.

—Admito que Naruto es una gran persona, pero no deberías sentirte inferior a él —dijo con un tono firme— Aunque no lo creas, Sakura me habla mucho de ti.

—Supongo que se queja de las estupideces que hago para llamar su atención —replicó él, buscando otra flor con la cual pudiera desahogarse.

—No, estás equivocado. Mi alumna te considera un amigo incondicional, alguien en el que puede depositar su entera confianza —volvió a sonreír al ver la expresión atontada que ponía el pelinegro— Y también estoy al tanto de todo lo que has hecho por ella antes de que yo llegara a la aldea, incluyendo lo de esos genin del Sonido.

—Sakura-san... todavía se acuerda... —murmuró Lee para sí mismo, esbozando una frágil sonrisa.

La ninja médico se unió a la repentina felicidad que había aflorado en él y revolvió sus cabellos negros en un gesto maternal. Aquella escena duró muy poco, pues se percató de que otro pétalo más había caído a la fría superficie del agua.

—Sin embargo, ella misma lo dijo: soy simplemente un amigo, nada más.

—¿Y la vas a dejar seguir su camino? —preguntó ya molesta— ¿No vas a luchar?

—Pero es que...

—¡¿La amas, no es así?! —interrumpió con brusquedad. Lee afirmó, intimidado ante el mal humor de la Hokage— Bueno, entonces conquístala.

—Ya lo he intentado todo, pero nada funciona. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Tsunade meditó estas palabras cuidadosamente. El chico tenía razón: convencer a Sakura era algo complicado y más tratándose de él.

—Rock Lee, tú no eres tan atractivo como para que ella se fije en ti —al escuchar esto, el pelinegro adoptó una mirada sombría— Pero eres sensible, respetuoso y dedicado, y eso es lo que más importa. Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar...

—¿E-en serio? —exclamó el muchacho con pequeñas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro. La Hokage volvió a reírse.

—Tu actitud no es tan mala, sólo que no debes apresurarte tanto a la hora de salir con ella, es decir, no la presiones para que tenga una cita contigo —comenzó a explicarle. Lee tomaba nota de todo aquello en una pequeña libreta, sepa el cielo cuándo la había sacado— Deberías decirle que no van a ir en plano romántico, sino que más bien como amigos, que es lo que son.

—No citas románticas... ¡lo tengo! —vociferó al término de su labor recopiladora de datos.

—El siguiente punto: la pose de chico simpático —continuó. El interés del muchacho por la charla se acrecentaba cada vez más— Es una muy buena muestra de optimismo, pero no la desgastes tanto. Existen otras maneras de brindar apoyo...

—¿Un ejemplo? —preguntó Lee, como si fuese estudiante de la Academia.

—Podría ser un abrazo, una caricia... —entonces la sannin recordó el temperamento de la muchacha— Pero claro, en un momento adecuado.

Lee se imaginó a sí mismo abrazando a la chica de sus sueños y a ésta susurrando algo así como "_eres tan lindo... ¡por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia!_".

—¡Tierra llamando a Lee! —gritó Tsunade al ver la nebulosa en la que él se encontraba flotando— Por último...

Un dramático silencio se hizo entre ellos y el único ruido que podía escucharse era el ululato de las persistentes lechuzas.

—Continúa siendo como eres y jamás te des por vencido. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tu sueño puede hacerse realidad...

Justo cuando la última palabra fue pronunciada, unos pasos resonaron en las tablas de madera del puente. Una solitaria joven caminaba hacia ningún lugar con la decepción resaltada en su rostro.

—Tsunade-sama... ¿qué hago? Es... es ella... —balbuceó completamente nervioso.

—Relájate —fue la simple solución encontrada— ¡Mucha suerte!

La mujer mayor desapareció de la vista de Lee en un santiamén, así que no tuvo más opción que saludar a aquella que tanto amaba. La joven se veía triste, como si no hubiera encontrado a alguien que la acompañara en esa noche de regocijo.

—Es una casualidad encontrarte aquí... —dijo ella a modo de saludo, fingiendo estar bien— Se me hizo muy extraño que no estuvieras en el parque.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy solo y yo... —se sonrojó intensamente al ver que ella se había fijado en el maltrecho ramo de rosas—... yo quería ir contigo, Sakura-san.

—No... —musitó. El pelinegro apretó sus puños e intentó no verse tan afectado. Entonces ella terminó la frase con una sonrisa—: No te preocupes, Lee-kun. Yo también estoy sola.

Detrás de un arbusto cercano, la Quinta Hokage escuchaba cada detalle de la conversación y observaba cada gesto hecho durante la misma. Se inquietó al ver que su pupilo temporal estaba confiándose más de lo normal. Incluso una imagen mental de Lee lleno de moretones se había formado en su mente.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, la muchacha de cabellos rosa parecía no protestar.

_«Pero ¿qué diablos está sucediendo?»_, se preguntó al ver que el rostro de Lee se acercaba peligrosamente al de la kunoichi, _«Ahora sí es hombre muerto...»_.

—Sakura, esta noche y la siguiente te amaré, porque así como tengo un millar de sueños...

_«... el que tú seas feliz estando o no a mi lado también hace parte de mis sinceros deseos»_, completó Tsunade en su mente, _«¿Cómo es que conoce esas palabras?»_. Ya las había escuchado antes, hacía treinta años para ser exactos, de boca de Dan. ¿Acaso él también estaba ayudando al muchacho desde el otro mundo?

Entonces, Tsunade reconoció la fecha tan especial que había pasado por alto: el Hanami, en donde todos aprovechaban para salir con la persona que más querían para contemplar la naturaleza en su forma más pura y hermosa. Por eso Shizune se lo había mencionado con cuidado: porque sabía que eso la haría recordar a Dan.

_«Fue casi un mes después de conocernos»_, suspiró, _«A pesar de que teníamos una muy buena conexión, él dudaba y por eso decidió confesarse la noche del Hanami»_.

¿Realmente los tiempos habían cambiado tanto? ¿Cómo es que un par de muchachos como Lee y Sakura le reflejaban su pasado? La situación del pelinegro era muy diferente de la de Dan.

—El amor es algo que existe y ha de existir hasta el fin de los tiempos —se respondió a sí misma viendo cómo Lee besaba a su amada y ésta mantenía sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa— El amor... es algo que es imposible de explicar.

Alzó su vista al cielo, en donde probablemente _él_ la estaría observando y cuidando. Unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron al suelo. Los jóvenes que estaban en el puente se tomaron de la mano, él con una sonrisa de triunfo y ella con desconcierto en su agitado corazón.

—¡Por tus sueños, Lee! —murmuró Tsunade levantando la botella de sake. Bebió un sorbo y agregó con la voz quebrada—: Y por los tuyos, mi querido Dan...

Y comprendió que por más que intentara buscar una respuesta a ese confuso incidente, jamás la hallaría. Él ya estaba muerto y su vida, fuera miserable o no, tendría que continuar para asegurar el futuro de todos los aldeanos, precisamente _su_ sueño.

Nunca hay que desfallecer. Nunca hay que perder la esperanza. Todo puede lograrse.

El paso del tiempo es inevitable y también lo es el complejo sentimiento de amar. Estén vivos o muertos, la voluntad de las personas no sucumbe e incluso puede llegar a manifestarse en gente cercana o en las situaciones menos esperadas.

**FIN**


End file.
